Versus Momoshiki Arc
The is the seventh arc of the Boruto: Naruto Next Generations anime. It covers episodes 52 onwards and is preceded by the Byakuya Gang Arc. Based on Masashi Kishimoto's original draft, the arc is a loose adaptation of the Boruto: Naruto the Movie, which focuses on the Chūnin Exams held in Konohagakure. Summary White Zetsu Encounter Upon being tasked with capturing train robbers and finding out that all but one of them were killed in an abandon mine, Team 7 ventures inside. Konohamaru is surprised to witness a White Zetsu, being under the impression that they all were killed in the Fourth Shinobi World War. As it attacks using with elemental natures, Konohamaru struggles as well as the genin. Boruto uses the Scientific Ninja Tool he earlier received from Katasuke on the Zetsu, giving Konohamaru the opportunity to strike it, forcing it to retreat. While Mitsuki tends to Konohamaru's injuries, Konohamaru informs them of what exactly their up against. Mitsuki discovers a room with a dead blossom, and determines it was previously used to cultivate White Zetsu. As the flower is without a chakra supply, it can't incubate any more Zetsu, before revealing that his parent taught him about the topic. While Konohamaru agrees with Boruto that they should destroy the location, he decides to handle the situation alone, while the three genin report back to Konohagakure. Against the idea, Sarada argues that doing that would leave them vulnerable, leading to Konohamaru allowing them to assist him. After Konohamaru devises a strategy, the team locates the White Zetsu, and Sarada uses her Sharingan to analyse it attack pattern. As Mitsuki, Boruto and Konohamaru cancel out its elemental attacks with their own, the Zetsu switches to taijutsu, leading to Boruto clones engaging it as a distraction. Seeing an opportunity, Boruto stops following the strategy and attempts to attack it, which results in the Zetsu pinning Boruto down until Mitsuki pulls it off him. Then, Konohamaru destroys it using his Rasengan. Investigating further, they find a cavern full of decomposed Zetsu cocoons. When they find another portion of the Ōtsutsuki clan ruins, they discover a deceased White Zetsu being incinerated by black flames, followed by dozens more in the same situation. Konohamaru explains that Sasuke was responsible and informs the genin of his mission involving Kaguya. Learning that Sasuke's strength rivals Naruto's, Boruto becomes intrigued. Afterwards, the team contacts Konoha, leading to Naruto's shadow clone coming out with other shinobi. Ōtsutsuki Clan Investigation Meanwhile, as Sasuke arrives in Kaguya's ice dimension, he is watched from above by Momoshiki and Kinshiki. Discovering Toneri's location, Urashiki crashed onto the moon. Urashiki told him that the Ōtsutsuki clan's main family observed everything over the millennium, including the humiliating incident. Noting Toneri betrayed the clan for his service to Earth, he revealed he knew Toneri had done something to the son of the Byakugan Princess. Aggravated, Toneri charged towards Urashiki but was immobilised by his chakra rod, leading to the latter petrifying him, though he didn't have the authority to kill a fellow clan member, before setting his eyes on Earth and departing. On Konoha TV, Naruto is interviewed and notes the importance of teaching the current generation of shinobi how the era of peace was achieved due to the Fourth Shinobi World War. Elsewhere, Moegi hands Chūnin Exams applications to her team. After Naruto denies the use of the Kote in the upcoming exams, Katasuke is approached by a hooded figure at the Ninjutsu Research Centre. At Lightning Burger, Boruto, Inojin and Shikadai play their electronic games together, during which they disapprove of Boruto cheating. Approached by Mitsuki and Sarada, they try to prompt Boruto into participating in the exams as a team, though Boruto is uninterested until Sarada convinces him that passing it will show everyone how strong he is. Arriving home for Himawari's birthday, Boruto finds Naruto there to his surprise. As the celebration begins, Naruto disappears, revealing to his family that he was a shadow clone, which infuriates Boruto. With the party being over, Boruto goes upstairs where he finds Naruto's old battered jacket, leading to him throwing it out the window. As someone rings the doorbell, Boruto runs to in and prepares to punch Naruto, but discovers it's Sasuke who blocks his attack. Sasuke asks Hinata if Naruto is around, to which she informs him that her husband is still at the office. Having met Sasuke thrills Boruto. Attempting to leave to confront his father, Boruto is stopped by Sasuke. On Sasuke's way to meeting Naruto, he discovers the jacket Boruto threw away. At the Hokage office, Shikamaru discovers Naruto exhausted, followed by Sasuke arriving with the scroll he obtained earlier, and recounts his encounter with Kinshiki and Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki. Leaving, Sasuke notices Boruto arriving, and decides to block his path. Impressed, Boruto asks to become Sasuke's student. Asking if he can perform the Rasengan yet, Boruto says he'll learn it in order for Sasuke to accept him. Later, Boruto approaches Konohamaru at the Sarutobi clan compound, and asks him to be taught the Rasengan, which he agrees to do. While struggling to grasp at the first step to perform the Rasengan, Boruto gets a hints from cooking with Himawari, leading to him going onto the next step of the jutsu. After managing to perform the Rasegan and demonstrating it to Sasuke, the Uchiha notes it's small, leading to Boruto throwing his Rasengan away in frustration before leaving. Sarada approaches her father and says he's being to strict, leading to Sasuke correcting the pairs assumptions, which he revealed he was going to accept Boruto as his student. Venting to Katasuke, the scientist offers a Kote to Boruto. Elsewhere, Mitsuki speaks with Orochimaru, who advises the genin not to reveal his true strength during the exams. The next day, Boruto approaches Sasuke to show him his "progression", leading to him performing a normal size Rasengan secretly via his Kote, which Sasuke notices. Training in shurikenjutsu, Sasuke informs Konohamaru that he is training Boruto, and thanks him for teaching Sarada. During their training, Boruto asks about Naruto's weaknesses. Later, Temari trains with Team 10, and informs them that Gaara's adopted son will be taking part in the exams. Struggling to train in shurikenjutsu, he used his Kote to perform a technique, which amazed him, and continued practising. Later, the various Konoha genin sign up for the Chūnin Exams. In Kaguya's lava dimension, Momoshiki and Kinshiki search through Kaguya's scrolls, during which Urashiki approaches them and informs them on Earth, prompting Momoshiki departing there. Followed by Kinshiki and Urashiki, the later tells the pair of the tailed beasts and the two jinchūriki Killer B and Naruto. Approaching Killer B, the Ōtsutsuki attack him, leading to B transforming into Gyūki. During the fight, Momoshiki absorbs B's Tailed Beast Ball, and fires an enhanced version of it back, which seemingly defeats him. Absorbing Gyūki into chakra pills, Urashiki notes Kaguya's history while on the planet to his superiors. Chūnin Exams As Kankurō escorts Shinki's team to the Chūnin Exams from Sunagakure, Gaara sees them off. Afterwards, Shukaku contacts the Kazekage to informs him that it lost contact with Gyūki. Later, after Hinata and Himawari wish Boruto good luck in the Chūnin Exams, his team depart to the village gate where all the competing genin are. After all the genin gather, Shikamaru addresses them at the entrance ceremony. Spending their remaining time before the exam stats at Lightning Burger, Boruto and Sarada get into an altercation with Yurui, leading to Shinki intervening to break them up. At the exam venue, Chōjūrō greets Boruto, and thanks him for his assistance on his field trip in Kirigakure. He then informs Boruto that Kagura is looking forward to him becoming a chūnin. Sai begins the first exam, prompting the genin to race towards the exam venue in the time limit given. As the three Kage and their bodyguards watch the teams make their way there, traps and obstacles overwhelm some genin, while others manage to overcome the hurdle, resulting in Tenten summoning puppets to challenge them. Shinki instructs Yodo and Araya to not reveal their jutsu to other teams, leading to them defeating the puppets with physical attacks, while Yurui deals with them using his bubblegum ninjutsu. The teams that make it to the exam venue are given a true or false question by Sai, about the fifth volume of a shinobi handbook. He notes that those competing that turn black with fail. Standing on one of two platforms to indicate their answer, all the genin fall into a pit after the floor gives way, leading to them all falling into pits containing ink at the bottom. Various genin use different methods to avoid their teams falling into the ink including Yurui using floating Bubblegum Spheres, Sumire using Nue, the Three Senka Brothers standing on the ink, and Iwabee creating platforms to stand on. The genin that avoided falling into the ink pass the first round of the exams, during which Kōsuke informs someone that Boruto hadn't used his Kote yet. Shikamaru later informs Naruto that Boruto passed the exam, followed by emailing his son to congratulate him. Struggling to train in shurikenjutsu, Boruto excuses his performance due to it being a Uchiha speciality, leading to Sasuke creating shadow clones to dismiss Boruto's logic as being Naruto's son would make the Shadow Clone Technique his specially. Swearing to play an active role in the second rounds of the Chūnin Exams, Boruto barely manages to create four clones. On the night Gaara arrives in Konoha, he organises a meeting with Sasuke and Chōjūrō, during which he discusses being attacked by Urashiki earlier, who managed to steal Gaara's tailed beast chakra. Concluding in is probably an Ōtsutsuki clan member, the subject of postponing the exams is brought up. On the day of the second round of the Chūnin Exams, Tenten explains that it's structured to be a game of capture the flag against another team, with whoever's flag is captured being eliminated from the exams. Afterwards, Team 10 wins against a Kiri team, Team 15 loses to a Kumogakure team, and Shinki single highhandedly defeats Denki, Iwabee and Metal of Team 5. In the final match, the Three Senka Brothers compete against Team 7, leading to the triplets facing Boruto who is guarding his team's flag. Hearing Boruto in distress, Mitsuki departs back to his location while Sarada continues onward. As the brothers and their shadow clones defeat Boruto's clones, they all ran towards Boruto's flag. Refusing to lose, Boruto utilises his Kote to protect his flag using Water Release, followed by electrocuting them with his own jutsu. As the brothers collapse, Mitsuki arrives to find them defeated, Sarada finds the enemy flag protected by genjutsu, which she bypasses to obtain the flag, resulting in Team 7 passing. In the control room monitoring the event, Tenten determines the reason why she couldn't see Boruto use hand seals while he used Water Release Bullet: Orca is due to him weaving them faster than the eye can see. Afterwards, Kōsuke informs Katasuke that Boruto used the tool at last, and that he captured footage of him using it. While worrying about Boruto, Shikamaru informs Naruto that he passed the round, which thrills Naruto. In the aftermath of the round, the Konoha genin discuss the outcomes of their fights with each other. Arriving home, Boruto is congratulated by Himawari before heading up to his room to rest. While Sasuke waits for Kaguya's scroll to be translated, Naruto discusses Sasuke becoming Boruto's teacher, and informs him that his daughter passed the round. Boruto is later applauded by Naruto for passing, before he returns to his office to work. As the third round of the exams start, the proctor Rock Lee explains how the round is structured, with it being a one verse one tournament. For the first match, Boruto is pitted against Yurui. While the two fight, Boruto relies on his Kote to defeat his opponent. For the second match, Yodo faces Shikadai. Managing to catch her with his shadow, she forfeits. Before Sarada participates in her match against Tarui, she's determines she'll win it within three seconds. As the match against the two kunoichi begin, Sarada dodges Tarui's Lariat, leading to her punching the Kumo girl into the arena's wall within three seconds of the match beginning, which results in Sarada winning the match. For the fourth match, Inojin uses his Super Beast Imitating Drawing to attack Araya. Unfazed by the attacks, Araya manages to defeat Inojin. For the fifth match, Mitsuki and Toroi are pitted against each other. Using Lightning Release to increase his reaction time, Toroi manages to slightly injure Mitsuki, leading to him to begin to activate Sage Mode. Remembering Orochimaru didn't want him to reveal his true power publicly, Mitsuki stops activating it, and resorts to attacking Torio with his snakes while pinning him down, leading to his opponent surrendering. For the final match of the first rounds, Chōchō and Shinki face each other. Before their match begins, Shinki apologizes in advance for not holding back. Episodes Category:Arcs Anime::Boruto Arc number::7